powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 23: Gyo! Attack of the Puppets!
is the twenty-third episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "A Tear Drop from The Sun". Synopsis Bioman must protect a runaway girl who ends up with a gemstone required by Gear to perfect their new super-weapon for causing global chaos. Plot The episode begins where a girl in a white button shirt and red shorts named Yu Shinohara is playing in the beach waters in a cold weather. Beneath the ocean, a mechagigan named Piranha Canth is trying to zapping the rock as Mason observes and he discovers the diamond inside of him is melting as the mecha's face is exploded and as it accidentally comes out of the ocean. Yu saw this as the Piranha Canth returns back to the ocean. Meanwhile Doctor Man becomes furious after Mason reported about the melted synthetic diamond that was manufactured during the experiment and only the natural diamond will succeed of his plans. His plans was to blast nuclear submarines from the world beneath the ocean with the Piranha Canth's Beam once it destroys it, and will create a World War break out in the city. With that the Nations were devastated they're gonna conquer the Earth. He now orders Mason to repair the Piranha Canth's generator to make adjustments and to find a suitable natural diamond replacement. At the department store exhibit, the Biomen are viewing the displayed diamond crown. Shirou tells both Hikaru and Jun that this crown is called the Sun's Tear Drop which is the world's largest diamond. Both Jun and Hikaru imagined themselves that they wore the most expensive crown. Shingo patted both of them to wake them up from staring which he tells Shirou that he hates to accompany them from their shopping as Shirou just saw a disguised Mason just get down the stairs which they noticed him as Mason bumped into Yu while escaping. The Biomen chases after him. but they bumped her at the same time but they failed to catch him. That night at the beach, Mason summons the mecha Piranha Canth to hit the Aqua Beam on the building which the manikins under the mecha's control comes to life. Yu was sleeping at the department store exhibit as she awakens. She was surprised to see the manikins are moving. Although, the manikins are turning into a human-like piranha and attacks the two guards inside the closed mall. One of the manikins is trying to get the world's largest diamond from the displayed crown only to be interrupted by the Bio Team and they are surprised to their live structures. The group are later attacked once they were defeated they turn back into a manikin which only Hikaru, Shingo and Ryuta are scared after they defeated the live manikins. The group later escapes as they were later attacked for the second time and they easily defeat them. They were later confronted by Mason which he orders the manikins to corner them while lighting both of it's eyes turning red forcing Shirou and the group transform into Biomen and using their Bio Sword and easily defeats the manikin with Bio Spectrum Flash. Mason then orders the mechaclones to defeat them. Yu soon wakes up and she noticed the sun tear drop diamond is with her and she was confronted by Mason as she quickly ran away while Mason tries to chase her and was interrupted by Red1 which he fails to chase her. The next day, Yu stretches her arms until she was confronted again by Mason now disguises as the manager which she thinks of him as a talent scout but Mason forcibly drags her to go with him when people are watching the scenario between them which she thinks Mason kidnaps her as she pushes him away making Mason go after her. During the chase, Yu ends up being bumped into Shirou on her way with her things on her bag are fall into the ground. Shirou apologizes as he helps her pick her things up and he recognizes her from the museum and she tells him that someone is chasing after her. Shirou noticed she was after by a disguised Mason which he drags her to safety which Shirou gave them a chase. At the port, both were surrounded by a disguised Mason as he orders his men are the disguised mechaclones to deal with and Shirou pushes her to safety as he fights them off. Afterward, Shirou protects Yu from Mason and the disguised mechaclones which he tells her that they are mechaclones and they are not human which she was scared by their appearance as Shirou continues dragging her to safety. Both are near in the fighting jet as Shirou guards her and beats the mechaclones two kicks and the other knocks with a flying kick as Mason now removing his disguise and he hits them with a beam as both dodge while the jet is exploded by his beam. Mason hits his beam the second time as Shirou saves her but is hit from his left shoulder. Shirou then grabs Yu and highly jumps to the other building to escape as they hide under the stairs. Shirou clutches his injured left shoulder and he saw Yu tries to sneak out but was stopped by him knowing it was dangerous. He asks her about the diamond that she took it in the department store exhibit. She tells Shirou that the diamond is on the statue of the naked woman with the dolphin on it's mouth. Before Shirou begins to act and getting back to the exhibit, he was confronted again by Mason which he heard from the girl about the location of the diamond. He and Yu are after by the mechaclones on the stairs until they were cornered by them. Both were ambushed by Aquaiger and scares Yu renders her unconscious as Shirou wakes her up as Aquaiger attacks him with Yellow Tune Forte and directly hits him his left shoulder and Mason proceeds to get the diamond. When Shirou is about to finish off by Aquaiger, an arrow shot hits Aquaiger to his wrist and Shirou notices Shingo, Ryuta, Jun and Hikaru as Biomen manage to save him and he himself transforms into Red1. Aquaiger orders the mechaclones to get rid of them while Yu discovers their identity as Biomen as Red1 tells her to get the diamond. The Biomen now confronts Aquaiger and hits them with an Acid Spray and Bubble Bombs but the hit was dodged and they counterattack him with Bio Electron Beam. Later on, they finally arrived at the department store exhibit and to see an upset Yu which she tells them that the diamond is gone and Shirou knows it was too late. When Mason orders one of the mechaclones to put the diamond inside the Piranha Canth as he launches it. At the Bio Base, Peebo alerts the Biomen about the mecha which is located at the mill of peninsula as agreed to stop it. The Bio Team finally located the mecha in 68 meters and it's trying to destroy the nuclear submarine as both of their Bio Jets manage to hit the mecha and the Piranha Canth exposes and both of their Bio Jets form into a Bio Robo as both mechas fight which Piranha Canth gives the upper hand. Red1 shoots the Bio Missile from the Bio Robo which it directly hits on it's mouth and eventually defeats it with a Destructive Slash from the Bio Robo's sword. After the incident, the Bio Team along with Yu are happily step into the cold beach waters which he tells her that next time she thinks of running away before ten times she did it. She replies that running away could lead them into trouble like being chase by a strange men. She also enjoys being protected by Shirou which the latter got blushed as his group noticed him. Yu also tells him if he is young she will become his girlfriend which he pushes her away by her head after his group was laughing to her words and they soon play at the cold beach waves by stepping. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *Ryuta's sleeveless shirt from his second outfit is now white instead of black. *Shiro is shown highly jumps into the other building to avoid Mason which has been shown in animation as the actor is simply shown to be standing instead of a normal jump during the stunt. *Yu Shinohara's English Dubbed name was Carrie. *Future Sentai actor Yousuke Itou, who would portray Senichi Enari/DekaGreen in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes